1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety brake type rollator, and more particularly, to a rollator which is normally in detained state, but it starts to advance when releasing grips installed on both handle bars are gripped. The elaborate utilization of lever principle associated with power transmission between two follower blocks and ratchet wheels realizes innovative effect of the present invention.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional rollator is used for helping a patient or disabled person""s activity and assuring his/her security. Accordingly, braking means is indispensable especially for users who are suffering from gout or having trouble in their feet. A rollator should be constructed perfectly firm, secure, and reliable to avoid any possible accident. A braking means like that which applied for a bicycle is generally installed on a conventional rollator for the user to apply a force to braking means to both brake grips at two sides of a handle bar.
Incidentally it is hard for such a handicapped person to stop the rollator timely when an emergency arises, on the contrary. He/she might tumble down and involuntarily push forward the rollator in stead of stopping it by holding the brake grips so that causing a deplorable result. Such is the case that is often encountered by a conventionally designed rollator.
In order to overcome the shortcomings inherent to the conventional technique described above, the present inventor has delved into this matter with a long time efforts and came to realization of the present invention.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a safety brake type rollator having a stable and reliable structure which is normally in detained state unless releasing grips are gripped so as to ensure security of the rollator.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a safety brake type rollator whose braking effect can be adjusted to meet requirements of all kinds of users.
The above object can be achieved by a safety brake type rollator mainly comprising two handle bars each with a releasing grip, two foot bars, an arm rest, and a braking mechanism. The braking mechanism is constituted by two pulling wires each of them conjoined to each releasing grip with its upper end being hinged to a transmission rod at its lower end, the transmission rod is tightened to a serrated follower block below, and the follower block is further teeth combined with a ratchet wheel which is installed coaxially with a rear castor. Being exerted by the resilient force of a coil spring situated on the follower block, the follower block engages its teeth with the ratchet wheel so that the rollator can not move. As the releasing grips are gripped so as to release the downward force of the follower block, the engagement between the follower block and the ratchet wheel is loosened so that the rollator can be free to move.